


Two Birds with One Pillow

by RadioactiveJen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gay, Hotel, M/M, Suicide, cheap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: What a coincidenceEren - a wide-eyed high functioning sociopath - comes across a only slightly suicidal Dr.Levi





	1. Chapter 1

What a coincidence. Truly, a remarkable coincidence. Then again, maybe not.

People often chose cheap hotels to kill themselves. The man sitting opposite him in the hotel lobby had chosen a gun and was still contemplating it, he'd been staring at the same newspaper page for twenty minutes, yet he already had the keys to his room in his hands. Eren's flat was far too public for a truly private suicide, though he wasn't sure if he was unsure or sure about it. He was just looking at people, for now. He had his keys too, brushing his thumb over the sharp edge of it rapidly as he looked between people, his eyes always returning to the man on the sofa opposite.

Eren was quite a noticeable figure considering he looked terrible. His eyes were red, under the sleeves of the shirt he wore there were track marks all up his arm. "A gun is a rather messy choice, Doctor." He said eventually, after a long time of them just sitting across from each other, his voice rough and a little scratchy in his throat. "I almost feel sorry for the clean up team, but then again it's their job, they probably don't think twice about scraping the dripping brains and bits of skull off the wall." Nobody was close enough to hear him; they were all busy, wandering around in their own little worlds. The man across from him heard him though. Eren couldn't resist being clever and a little bratty just one last time. 

He looked up, that man, and gave Eren the most patronising look full of judgement and ridicule. Almost enough so to put Eren in his place but that wasn't going to happen. "Expert, are you?" His voice was low and smooth, not a waver of uncertainty or life. He was pale as death but it almost suited the man; hollowed cheeks and dark circles smeared under his eyes and slim eyebrows framing the look he was giving Eren. 

Despite his confident stance, however, he looked lost. You could easily have guessed that already though from the gun in his bag and the red in his eyes and the lines of various ages and thickness disappearing into his sleeve. They matched Eren's well. 

"It's not the first time I've seen it happen." Eren's head was cocked a little to the side and his eyes wild. There had always been something about him that drove people off and he'd always turned his blame to either his appearance or his behaviour each time. He was a nice person. He cared. At least - he used to. His green eyes were wide and had seen things way beyond someone his age should've and his hair tousled and dark. His cheeks were high and thinned his face considerably. He used to care but he didn't care anymore. He wasn't normal and he knew it very, very well. 

The man's posture relaxed and he leaned back in his seat - the newspaper folded in his hands. "So what did you choose?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "What are you here for?"

That answer was easy. It was the same reason that man was here. I'm a lost boy." He explained, glassy eyes never once moving. "I'm on my way to never land."

The man just looked. Looked at him. Eren would've expected him to roll his eyes or ignore him after that but be didn't. "Me too, kid." Was all he said. 

Eren realised he'd been running his finger over the edge of the key so much his skin had gone red and sore but he didn't mind. Humans are always changing. You can never be the exact same person you just were and now he - this new version of Eren - had a sore thumb and a friend. This was a nice Eren. 

"Jelly baby?" The man raised an eyebrow in confusion as Eren pulled a crumpled paper bag out of his deep pockets and offered it to the man. He looked down curiously into the jumble of colourful, edible people nestled hopelessly against each other in the brown bag. 

"Thanks." He said cautiously and took one. 

"Nice, aren't they?" Eren hummed and put the bag back into his pocket without taking one, watching as the doctor chewed slowly. "I'm going to poison myself." He announced in a whisper, leaning closer to watch the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! I apologise for not posting so much but I'm currently working on a hopefully much bigger collaboration to post on here that I hope you'll all enjoy. 
> 
> For now this is all I have but I will be going away for the weekend and hopefully will have more time to write a little more!

"I'm going to poison myself." He announced in a whisper, leaning closer to watch the man.

Instantly, the man's eyes widened and he spat the chewed, sticky sweet into the palm of his hand and dumped it into the flower pot of a drooping lily next to him. Meanwhile, the brunette had burst into a manic cackle - rocking back and forth in his chair but his eyes staying fixated and open in the same place on the man. No one else seemed to take any notice of the outrageous noise.

"I didn't put the poison in those ones." He reassured when he'd calmed down, the doctor still a little wide eyed and tongue dry from where he'd rubbed his sleeve on it to try and rid himself of all traces of the food. "Oh doctor..." Eren hummed softly and propped his chin on the palm of his hand. "You don't want to die."

The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied Eren's face. "How did you know I was a doctor? And I have a gun?" He said softly back, obviously trying to steer the conversation. Eren shrugged.

"You still have your uniform." He pointed out. "You covered it up pretty well under that coat but you're an okay person to be a doctor in the first place. Before you came here you donated all your clothes and planned to pass in these ones." Eren's thumb was still working away violently at the key - blood bubbling up and smearing onto the metal. "The rest isn't that hard."

The man nodded slowly. "I want to die." He admitted and resumed his formal posture which had slowly start to droop throughout the conversation.

"You do not!" Eren laughed, a more scratchy cackle, his voice breaking a little way through. "If you wanted to die why did you spit out my candy?" He asked with a little pout as though he were insulted by the gesture.

The man had to think about that and when he couldn't come up with a reason he buried his face in his hands. "I don't want to die." He whispered.

"I know." Eren whispered back almost sympathetically but there was also a hint of pride in the fact that he'd gotten it right. Actually, it was a lot of pride. Eren actually felt himself wanting to gloat but he wasn't that much of a dick despite his bratty tendencies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other chapters lined up if you all liked this X3


End file.
